


Witch Hunt: Delicacy

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Delicacy [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Jaune Dominant, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune blackmails Glynda over their previous encounter.  The fact it was her idea is of no matter.Witch HuntPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch
Series: Delicacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739437
Kudos: 13





	Witch Hunt: Delicacy

Jaune: *nervously stands outside of Glynda's office*

Jaune: *nervously brings his hand up to the door*

Jaune: *nervously knocks*

Glynda: Come.

Jaune: *nervously opens the door*

Glynda: I was hoping it was you. Please, come on.

Jaune: *nervously steps inside*

Glynda: *eyes the door*

Jaune: *nervously closes the door*

Glynda: *points at the seat across her desk*

Jaune: *nervously sits down and nervously looks at Glynda*

Glynda: Have you fully recovered from the weekend?

Jaune: *nervously nods*

Glynda: Then maybe we can talk about your deportment.

Jaune: *pulls out the handkerchief she had given him and puts it on her desk*

Glynda: In summary, I caught you drinking. When I confronted you, the end result was you kissing me.

Jaune: *nervously swallows*

Glynda: So, did you mean it?

Jaune: *nervously tugs at his collar*

Jaune: Mean?..

Glynda: When you called me the most amazing girl on Remnant.

Jaune: I did... um?..

Glynda: You called me beautiful.

Glynda: *breathes deep*

Glynda: So, did you mean it?

Jaune: *nervously nods*

Glynda: So, what should we do about this?

Jaune: What should we?.. would that be... appropriate?

Glynda: We are well past being appropriate, Mr. Arc.

Glynda: *leans forward*

Jaune: *stares at her cleavage*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: I am so sorry...

Glynda: Pay attention, Mr. Arc. What did I just say to you?

Jaune: That we... are... well past being appropriate?..

Glynda: *holds her arm in front of her cleavage as if she were displaying them*

Glynda: You are the first man brave enough to confess to me in quite some time. So, the question is, what do we do about this?

Jaune: *nervously stares at her*

Glynda: Should I sanction you for drinking underage?..

Jaune: Didn't you?..

Glynda: *smirks at him*

Glynda: Are you going to blackmail me?..

Jaune: I... mean... what?..

Glynda: Are you going to make me take care of you?

Jaune: *nervously tugs at his collar*

Glynda: *stands up and walks to the side of her desk*

Jaune: Hold... I mean...

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Glynda: *kneels down beside her desk*

Jaune: *nearly hyperventilates*

Glynda: You don't want to make a girl say it, do you, MISTER Arc?

Jaune: *nervous sweating*

Jaune: *nervously nods*

Glynda: *crawls forward on her hands and knees until she kneeled right in front of him*

Glynda: *grabs his hand and brings it to the back of her head*

Glynda: I would HATE if my student blackmailed me into sucking his cock.

Jaune: *gently tugs her head towards his crotch*

Glynda: I thought that's what you would say.

* * *

Glynda: That will be all, MISTER Arc.

Jaune: *closes the door to her office and walks off*

* * *

Jaune: *walks into JNPR's room and lays on his back on his bed*

Nora: So, how did it go, Leader?

Jaune: I have no idea.

Nora: Okay, but you're smiling.

Jaune: *stares at the ceiling*

* * *

Glynda walked into the classroom, only to find flowers on the desk. She looked at the note:

Tonight, Your Office, -J

* * *

Jaune: *watches Glynda avert her gaze for the entire class, trying her best to hide her squirming*

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on Glynda's door*

Glynda: *trying to hide her nervousness*

Glynda (attempted cool): Come.

Jaune: *opens the door and walks inside*

Jaune: *closes the door and sits in a chair across from her desk*

Gynda: *tries to maintain her cool, but nervously shifts about*

Jaune: Belive it or not, I'm here to talk.

Glynda: *looks even more nervous*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I... don't want a flling... just to... temporarily... feel better.

Glynda: *looks fearful*

Jaune: I meant what I said... that you are just SO amazing... What I want...

Glynda: *looks at him nervously*

Jaune: Passion?.. Someone I can come home to?..

Glynda: You would be asking me?..

Jaune: I know. I can't believe I'm doing this, but you are so amazing...

Glynda: *fearful look*

Jaune: I don't want to have it, only to lose it. You are so amazing, that I don't want to lose it.

Glynda: . . .

Jaune: So, I'm going to...

Jaune (smirk): ...blackmail... you?

Glynda: . . .

Jaune: *waves her over*

Glynda: *stands up and walks around her desk*

Jaune: *points at the ground*

Glynda: *kneels on the ground*

Glynda: *leans toward his crotch, only to have Jaune's hand on her head, holding her in place*

Jaune: *gently starts petting her hair*

Jaune: *leans forward to kiss her on her head before sitting back*

Jaune: I'm going to blackmail you to do... things... and then blackmail you over those things to do even more.

Glynda: *looks at him greedily*

Jaune: Until you wouldn't think of being with any other.

Gllynda: *leans back and looks at him questionably*

Jaune: *gently pets her head*

Jaune: You will be mine. If you like this plan...

Jaune: *gently pulled her head forward*

Glynda: *pauses for thought for a moment before letting her head be pulled forward*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617730684670394368/witch-hunt-delicacy) tumblog.


End file.
